Pokémon Snow and Magma
Pokémon Snow '''and '''Pokémon Magma are role-playing video games developed by Game Freak and published by The Pokémon Company and Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch, and Nintendo 3DS/2DS. The games were published on January 2, 2020. Like the other installments, the games follow a young trainer attempting to become the greatest trainer in their region. This time, the region takes place in the Tiresal region which is based on Scotland. The player's main goal in the game is to defeat Team Gladius, who begin kidnapping the Pokémon of veteran trainers and taking over parts of the region, believing they are simply superior to everyone else. Gameplay The game features similar gameplay to the other games, featuring a turn-based rock, paper, scissors system where certain Pokémon types are stronger/weaker against others. The biggest change to the game is known as the Reputation System, where if the player loses battles or wins battles the NPCs know and certain benefits or drawbacks come from this, though the game asks whether or not you would like to use this system or not. Plot Setting TBA Plot TBA Characters Main *'Calum' - the male playable character of the game. *'Blair' - the female playable character of the game. Supporting *'Professor Olive Hazel' - a Pokémon professor who studies the psychology of Pokémon and who hands you your starter. *'Ned' - the main rival of the game who, while not totally antagonistic, isn't too pleasant to be around. *'P' - a Grass-Gym Leader who loves to pull pranks on people. * Antagonists *'Team Gladius' **'Cecil '- the leader of Team Gladius who is the descendant of an emperor and is massively egotistical. **'Maria' - a rather arrogant admin of Team Gladius. ** New Pokémon #'Cattwig' - the Grass-type Pokémon starter of the game who is a gentle, nature-loving cow-like Pokémon. #'Blacorn '- the Fire-type Pokémon starter of the game who is a rather cocky seeming squirrel Pokémon. #'Watlop' - the Water-type Pokémon starter of the game who is a fish/horse hybrid that often hides his face behind its hooves. #'Burest '- the second form of Cattwig who is a Grass-type Pokémon that enjoys fighting much stronger enemies. #'Lavacorn' - the second form of Blacorn who is a Fire-type with an extremely strong sense of justice. #'Truddle' - the second form of Watlop who is a Water-type that is extremely social and excitable. #'Troxen '- the final evolution of Cattwig who is a Grass/Ground-type that is known for its love of fighting any opponent. #'Nuclecorn' - the final evolution of Blacorn who is a Fire/Steel-type that is extremely destructive. #'Hooftio '- the final evolution of Watlop that is a Water/Psychic-type known for its incredible beauty. #'Buzkil' - a Flying-type buzzard-like Pokémon who is kinda common. #'Buzkiller' - a Flying-type buzzard-like Pokémon and Buzkil's vicious evolution. #'Glideon' - a Flying-type eevelution that is known for its wings. #'Squeaklean' - a mouse-like Fairy-type Pokémon known for cleaning up people's homes while they are asleep. #'Bottleflow' - a Water-type dolphin-like Pokémon that is known for its playful personality. #'Phantoew' - a Ghost-type panther-like Pokémon known for its ghostly demeanor. #'Destrurn' - a Dragon-type behemoth that is so strong it was once thought to be a legendary. #'Avianew' - a Normal-type bird Pokémon that uses its egg to protect itself due to being rather weak. #'Glaceonix' - the evolved for of Avianew that is an Ice-type Pokémon that is known for its incredible beauty. #'Hightail '- a Fighting-type who is based on a Scottish Highlander. #'Highmack' - a Fighting/Ground-type who is the evolved form of Hightail. #'Rocktrow' - a Rock-type who is based on a Trow. #'Howlium' - a Psychic-type wolf Pokémon that is massively intelligent and incredibly polite. #'Snopit' - a Dark-type Pokémon that is the complete opposite of Squeaklean. #'Fuzdock' - a Grass-type that is a bunch of plants in the form of a humanoid. # #'Nessa' - a Water-Type pseudo-legendary Loch Ness monster-like Pokémon. #'Scrym' - a Ghost/Fairy-type mythical Pokémon that only appears to people who have experienced great tragedy. #'Sorcerow '- an Ice/Fairy-Type legendary unicorn-like mascot Pokémon. #'Lycanphorus ' - a Fire/Dark-Type legendary wolf-like mascot Pokémon. Trivia *